Alkyl polyglycosides are used as nonionic surfactants generally used in industrial formulations, for example, like dishwashing detergents. Because they are made from biodegradable, renewable resources like sugar and coconut fatty alcohol there has been much interest in use of these materials in personal care applications. In order to improve the functionality of these materials in personal care applications many derivatives have been made.
Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,792 to Lazarowitz issued Jun. 19, 2001 discloses “Use of carboxylate alkyl polyglycoside surfactant to increase the foam of other anionic surfactants” The patent, incorporated herein by reference discloses the use of a carboxylated alkyl polyglycoside in combination with an anionic surfactant to increase foam. The carboxylated alkyl polyglycoside, according to the invention, can be the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha- or 2-halocarboxylic acid; the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha, beta-unsaturated carboxylic acid; or the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with a cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride. This interesting molecule addresses one aspect of improving the properties of polyglycosides. The problem with such an approach is that the molecule is a monomer. That is a low molecular weight product. We have surprisingly found that this raw material is an outstanding raw material in the preparation of polymers that do not penetrate and de-fat skin, provide outstanding detergency and are outstanding surfactants for the personal care market.
A variety of carboxylated alkyl polyglycoside surfactants can be used as raw materials according to the present invention. The carboxylated alkyl polyglycosides have been made by Cognis using such methods as the reaction of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha- or 2-halocarboxylic acid such as 2-chloroacetic acid as described in application Ser. No. 09/013,384 filed Jan. 26, 1998, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; or by the reaction of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha, beta-unsaturated carboxylic acid such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid; or by the reaction of an alkyl polyglycoside with a cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride such as succinic anhydride or maleic anhydride. The carboxylated alkyl polyglycoside, according to the invention, can therefore be the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha- or 2-halocarboxylic acid; the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with an alpha, beta-unsaturated carboxylic acid; or the reaction product of an alkyl polyglycoside with a cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,928 Milstein, et al issued Jun. 1, 1999 entitled Alkyl polyglycoside ether carboxylates, incorporated herein by reference discloses raw materials used in the preparation of the polymers of the present invention.